<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Where the Soul Is by Bermilee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016315">Home is Where the Soul Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bermilee/pseuds/Bermilee'>Bermilee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chaos, Dimension Travel, Genderfluid Character, Good Tom Riddle, In the 1940's, Injury, Injury Recovery, Modern Ideas Introduced to the Past, Multi, Not to the main characters though, Nothing underage, Okay maybe more than a little I'm not sure, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Probably murder, Protective Tom Riddle, Romantic Soulmates, Sane Tom Riddle, Self-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teenage Tom Riddle, This is mainly a normal relationship just with murder, This will not have much angst, Time Travel, Torture, and mayhem and ok so not normal, ish, just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bermilee/pseuds/Bermilee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting assaulted and kidnapped I really just wanted to be somewhere safe. Next thing I know I'm in another universe and another time. Of course I am. Then I find out soulmates exist, mine is a fictional character, and I am in way over my head. Might as well just go with the flow though I've always liked weird better than normal anyways. Tom Marvolo Riddle I hope you don't regret having me as a soulmate because I am going to turn your life on its head and I am going to do it with a smile on my face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first chapter of my fanfic! Yay! This is basically just an introduction to the character and what happens before she ends up in another universe. Well I say character but it's basically me. Well more like based off of me. I haven't written a fanfiction in about 4 years now dang and none posted on AO3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this situation was going from bad to worse. I had a splitting headache and a broken leg from trying to escape an ex-boyfriend of mine who decided kidnapping me would be a good idea. Now I’m in a place I’ve never seen before. He had crept up on me while I was taking a walk in the neighborhood my dad’s house was in. Probably had heard I was visiting and decided to do something stupid. At least I was able to injure him before he knocked me out.</p><p>I looked around the room wincing at the light coming from the overhead light. My head throbbed as I lifted it slightly. The room I was in had no windows and I was on a twin sized bed pushed up against a wall. There was also a door right in my line of sight, and I saw that the handle had a lock. I turned my head to see no sign of my ex, god I didn’t even remember his name it’s been so long since I last saw him, and blinked in surprise at seeing my purse on the small table nearby.</p><p>It was just out of reach even though the room was so tiny, but I still attempted to reach for it wincing in pain as my leg was jostled. After failing to reach the bag I slowly pulled my legs over to the edge of the bed grunting from the pain. Luckily, I was still in my clothes which was a relief. I winced at the sight of blood on my white lace top though. I stepped onto the ground with my good leg first pushing up slightly, so I was leaning against the bed. I braced myself then swung my broken leg over the edge gritting my teeth and gagging a little as I held back the scream that was threatening to spill out. I really didn’t want to gain my kidnappers attention since I had no idea if he was near the room or not.</p><p>I took a tentative step in the direction of the table closing my eyes and hissing slightly as I did so. This was really going to mess up my broken leg, but I needed to get out of here. I took a few more steps before leaning on the table panting and grabbed my large pink and yellow purse. It looked like he had already dug through it the pockets were open. There was only a smaller pocket on the front that was yellow and the main large part, which was pink, but I never kept them open he must have done it. I already knew it wouldn’t be there, but I searched for my phone anyways. I saw my pads, anxiety medication, pain killers, sticky notes, pencils, my travel sketchbook, hand sanitizer, a travel watercolor kit, paintbrushes, band aids, pens, markers, my wallet, stickers, lip balm, a shit ton of makeup, etc. Basically, everything but my fucking phone. Why did I have all this stuff in my purse again. It was a giant purse, but it was still hard to find anything.</p><p>Surprisingly he hadn’t taken out the bobby pins though. Admittedly I don’t know how to pick a lock but maybe attempting how it was done in Skyrim and Fallout 4 would work. I took out one of my small makeup bags that had them in it then tried zipping my purse. Which was a stupid idea in hindsight. The sound was rather loud in the room and I immediately stopped as soon as that registered.</p><p>My eyes widened in alarm as the sound of footsteps rushed towards my door. I clutched my purse with the hand that still held my makeup bag. Stupid, I was so fucking stupid. I heard the door starting to unlock and I starting hyperventilating. Shit! Shit! I wish I was anywhere but here! I wish I was somewhere safe! My chest started feeling like it was on fire deep inside me, it felt like I had been both punch in the chest and had lava shoved into it. I gasped in surprise as a portal opened next to me as soon as I started feeling that. I barely had time to look at the people in uniform sitting on black leather couches through it, most of whom were gaping in surprise at the portal before I heard the door open. I didn’t even look at the door I immediately stepped through the portal quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think of the formatting. I'm not sure what a good length for a paragraph would be in something like this. Hope you guys liked it! I'll post another chapter soon I already have a couple written :) The rest of the chapters will be longer too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay I'm actually posting regularly :) It's been exactly a week since chapter 1!<br/>I've been working on Finals but somehow still was able to work on this lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And as soon as I stepped through the portal my broken leg buckled and I collapsed. Of course, I did. I am mentally rolling my eyes I’ll have you know. The air in my lungs hissed out between my teeth as I hit the ground hard right on my side with the bad leg. My purse spilled out in front of me making a huge clattering sound on the stone floor. I kept my legs as still as possible but pushed my upper half up, so I was leaning on my arm. My face twisting up in a pained grimace as I did so. My head was throbbing even worse than when I first woke up in that unfamiliar room my kidnapper brought me to but the burning in my chest had lessened to more of a forest fire than a volcano.  </p>
<p>I peered up at the people and room around me with tears in the corner of my eyes. There was a black couch a few feet in front of, a fireplace to my left made of ornate stone, and a smattering of people around the room sitting and standing. Everyone was wearing uniforms in grey and black with green accents. The girls in grey pinafores with pleats and white shirts underneath, the boys in grey suits and sweaters. All of them had green ties and a crest I couldn’t quite make out from here and what looked to be black robes on over everything? The uniform styles looked old too, very old definitely not from 2020. </p>
<p>There was one person who stood out to me from the rest though. He was in the middle of the room half turned towards me looking like he had been on his way to the rather large black door but had stopped when I had appeared. He looked like one of the oldest students in the room though he couldn’t be older than eighteen. He somehow looked boyish even with his chiseled jawline, high cheekbones, aristocratic nose, his full lips which were pursed slightly, his ebony hair which was neatly arranged but was slightly wavy at the ends. He didn’t look surprised exactly that I was there unlike the others. No, he looked almost eager at my appearance. His dark eyes had a light to them that shone brightly.</p>
<p>He turned fully, lips twitching up at the corners slightly as he took in me staring at him. He strode towards me confidently his head held high, his shoulders were back, his arms somehow looked elegant even though they were just hanging by his sides. He stopped a foot away from me avoiding the objects strewn across the floor before looking down at me an almost fond look flashing across his face for a moment before disappearing. Even though his face was mostly blank, and he had perfect control over his body language I could somehow read his emotions very clearly.</p>
<p>“You are captivating. May I have your name darling?” the young man practically purred in a dark velvety voice. His eyes were glued to me and his lips turned up into a small smile as he ended his question.</p>
<p>He looked even more boyish and a tad sweet when he smiled. My eyebrows flew up on my forehead at what he said. Captivating? My leg was broken, I was disheveled, and I’m almost certain I’m in a time where my clothes would be considered more than slutty and weird. He’s asking me for my name when I’m on the ground hurt? And he’s not even acknowledging it for some reason….</p>
<p>I burst into laughter tilting my head up even more tears filling my eyes from amusement, “Y-you you’re asking me for my name when I just fell through time and space into quite possibly another dimension after being assaulted and kidnapped. I am lying injured on the ground and you,” I paused snorting loudly, “oh wow you’re hilarious.”</p>
<p>I continued giggling holding my free hand up to my mouth grinning into it my amusement not hidden at all. The young man smiled wider at me his teeth white and shining as me gave me a small grin. His eyes lit up even more as soon as I spoke. This time there was no mistaking the fondness and slight surprise in his eyes as he looked my way as my giggling petered out. I smiled brightly at him as I stopped laughing feeling inexplicably affectionate of this person I’d just met. Which was odd especially for me it took me ages to warm up to people normally. I just don’t like people.</p>
<p>“Hi! My name is Samantha Carter, it’s nice to meet you!” I chirped cheerfully ignoring the pain I was feeling for the moment.</p>
<p>The handsome boy opened his mouth to respond still looking pleased to see me before something behind me to my right caught his attention. His face immediately went frigid his eyes dropping into a glare.</p>
<p>He pressed his mouth into a thin line before asking darkly, “Dolohov, where exactly do you think you’re looking?”</p>
<p>I glanced over my right shoulder, the side my legs weren’t on, to see a boy with dark overly gelled hair hastily looking away from my legs or maybe my ass. I’m wearing a pink frilly mini skirt, my panties were probably showing, and a white lace crop top with thin straps that had some spots of blood on it. What’s wrong with him staring exactly? Oh wait, this is probably the past remember that’s actually very rude of him in whatever this time period is. Well, I don’t really care but it seems he does, I thought looking back towards the young man I’d been conversing with.</p>
<p>“You’ll get your punishment later Dolohov after I bring Miss Carter to the infirmary,” The ebony haired boy said with a false calm his eyes glimmering dangerously, “Miss Rosier could you collect Miss Carter’s things and set them on my writing desk.”</p>
<p>I could tell that what he said was not in fact a question even though he worded it like it was. A girl with curled and pinned brown hair immediately stood from one of the armchairs in the room leaving her things there and stooped to start picking up my things. I just looked around between the young man who was turning back to her looking somewhat satisfied, Rosier who already had several of my things clutched in her hands, and Dolohov who was had his head bowed low. Well, this was interesting wasn’t it.</p>
<p>The devilishly handsome boy leaned over me slightly before speaking in a much more pleasant tone than a moment ago, “My name is Tom Riddle. Would you allow me to bring you to the infirmary my dear?”</p>
<p>Say what?</p>
<p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! My self-insert has met Tom<br/>What did you guys think of how I wrote him?<br/>He is not going to be 100% in character in this because it pisses me off how JK Rowling made it so he was basically born evil?<br/>Like what how does that make sense no one is born evil</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh this chapter is so late<br/>Oh well I kind of needed a break after Finals<br/>I also had to edit this chapter my beta reader said I gave out too much information at once so I just hinted at a bunch of things instead<br/>Hope ya'll like this :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ohhhhh oh wow I was definitely in another universe. Oh my god this is crazy. Tom Riddle is in front of me with a cute wave to his hair and his focus entirely on me. If it weren’t for the fact that I’m twenty-two and now I know for sure he’s eighteen or younger I would probably be blushing madly at his stare.</p><p> Instead, my eyes simply widened, and I blinked at him rapidly a few times. I know most people would be freaking out over a murderer (is he yet though?) standing in front of them but I have never really been as bothered with things like that. In fact, in movies, shows, and books I found the murderers the most charming and fascinating of the characters. Not that they had to be murderers to be interesting, the murders were just a nice bonus.</p><p>The painful fire in my chest spiked again making me gasp in pain and hunch over slightly pressing my hand to my sternum. I heard a cracking sound and made a small whining sound as the heat expanded from my chest outward to the rest of my body. I rolled onto my back feeling weak and breathless. I heard Tom barking out orders to someone, but I ignored that as I blearily stared at the large crack splitting the fireplace now.</p><p>I felt myself floating into the air and gasped in surprise looking down at the air underneath me. I weakly turned my head towards Tom who had his arms outstretched towards me, elbows slightly bent, and hands spread open. I slowly drifted in the air towards his arms and was gently deposited in them. As soon as I was in his arms, he was making long strides towards the large ornate black door and another student ran ahead and opened the door for him. I could feel the invisible force that had lifted me up was still keeping me in place, so I didn’t move around too much.</p><p>His magic, and it was definitely his magic, felt nice wrapped around me. It soothed the burning in my chest slightly and allowed me to relax against him with a sigh. He tensed up for a fraction of a second when I leaned my head against him before relaxing even more than he was before I did that. He glanced down at me with concern in his dark brown eyes though his face was set neutrally. We were quickly making our way through hallways with high ceilings and paintings littering the walls. We started to make our way up a set of stairs before I spoke.</p><p>“What-?” I asked before clearing my throat and starting again, “What year is it?”</p><p>Tom blinked at me before his eyes sharpened slightly and then wet his lips, “The year is 1945. What year did you come from?”</p><p>“2020,” I whispered the shock of the situation finally getting to me a little, “Holy shit I’m 75 years in the past. But not even my past I’m in an alternate reality in the past.”</p><p>I then glanced down before furrowing my brow as I looked through my curtain of medium length emerald green hair which had fallen in my eyes to see something strange. There was a tattoo on my arm. One that hadn’t been there before. I started to panic before moving my arm slightly so I could read it. What? But that’s what Tom said to me when I first got here… <em>You are Captivating. May I have your name darling? </em></p><p>Tom interrupted my musings, “What makes you think this is an alternate reality? You also said you thought you were in an alternate dimension when you first appeared here, but you didn’t sound sure and now you do. Why?”</p><p>I paused looking up at him again peering at his face which was facing forward no longer looking at me. He glanced down at me briefly curiosity burning in his eyes before looking forward again to watch where he was going. He turned a corner and now that we were on a higher floor there were ornate stained-glass windows, but no light came through them. It must be nighttime then.</p><p>“First could I ask you a question?” I asked taking a deep breath to settle my nerves, “Why are the first words you said to me on my arm? They weren’t there before I stepped through the portal and now, they’re tattooed on me or something.”</p><p>“You really don’t know what they are…” He softly said staring into my very confused face his brow furrowing and his lips pursing slightly displeased, “They are called a Soul mark. They are the first thing the person your soul is connected to will ever say to you. Commonly referred to as a soulmate. Most of the time the connection is romantic in nature though this isn’t always the case. That you didn’t have one before appearing in this universe is… interesting to say the least.”</p><p>I bit my lip staring up at him processing that chunk of information. This was fascinating while the concept of soul mates was a thing in my universe it was thought of as something preteen girls dreamed about mainly. Of course, we don’t have a way to measure if soulmates are real since we don’t have soul marks so of course it’s only seen as a fantasy. It made sense too that when I wished to be somewhere safe, I was brought to my other half. Well, as much sense as anything involved with inter-dimensional travel and portals. I decided to voice these thoughts to Tom.</p><p>“We don’t have anything like this in my universe it sounds fascinating though. If we are soulmates then it would make some amount of sense that when I wished I was somewhere safe a portal whisked me away to you,” I softly spoke before giggling a little mildly amused at the whole situation, “About how I know I’m in an alternate reality well…that’s going to sounds a little insane.”</p><p>As soon as I spoke about how it made sense that the portal took me to Tom, a tension I didn’t know was in his shoulders dropped and he looked a little less guarded. Was he worried I was going to reject him now that he found out I had no clue about soulmates?  I think he was… Looking at him now it seemed he was pleased with my response to the information he gave me.</p><p>He gave me a small smile before reassuring me, “I’ll know you are telling the truth if that’s what you are worried about. Soulmates also have a much harder time keeping things from each other. Since our souls are connected, we can discern each other’s emotions much easier. If either of us were to be dishonest we would be able to tell.”</p><p>“Huh, okay then. I’ll have to read some academic journals or texts about this when I get the time…well and the money,” I said sheepishly suddenly realizing my lack of money and things, “Okay well um in my universe there’s a fictional fantasy book about a student in the 1990’s who goes to a magic school called Hogwarts. It also centers around a war going on in the wizarding world and I recognized your name from it which is how I knew for sure that I’m not in my universe.”</p><p>I paused looking at him and he gave me an encouraging nod looking far more contemplative now his brow drawn in a quizzical look, “I initially thought I might have traveled to another universe because I read and watch too much science fiction and it was one of the first things that popped into my head. While I can have a filter with what I say, generally I don’t, so it just sort of came out. The portal made me think of a wormhole otherwise known as an Einstein-Rosen bridge which is theoretically said to be a tunnel that connects different points in space and time. This paired with the fact everyone was wearing, to <em>me</em>, very outdated clothing and hairstyles made me positive I had at least traveled in time and space.”</p><p>Tom’s brow furrowed his dark eyes gleaming thoughtfully, “When does this theory get published, I’ve never heard of it before. Although considering you are from 75 years in the future, that isn’t unexpected.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve always been bad with dates I think it might already be published,” I mused before giving him a cautious look, “Unless you’ve been following um non-magicals? science advancements and theories though you wouldn’t have heard of it. As far as I know magic doesn’t even exist in my universe at least the same as it does here. Though I could be wrong. Maybe I just didn’t know that magic exists in my universe. Anything is possible.”</p><p>Tom looked annoyed his brow was furrowed deeply and his mouth was twisted down to one side, “I did look up these sorts of concepts but only in magical studies and books. It hadn’t crossed my mind to research into the muggle world’s theories into time travel. The magic community hasn’t done a huge amount of research on the topic and the research they do have is kept secret by the Unspeakables so I didn’t learn as much as I had liked to.”</p><p>I blinked at him sluggishly. Tom’s brisk footsteps were echoing in my head. I was starting to lose focus and I felt extremely exhausted. Probably from the amount of pain I was in. Oh no, I get loopy and make no sense when I get like this. Well, I’ll try to be coherent for as long as possible but… I doubt I’ll last long without saying something crazy.</p><p>“So… We’re going to the infirmary, right?” I slurred my words together, but I think it was mostly clear what I was saying.</p><p>“Yes we are,” Tom stated succinctly appearing fretful over the pain and exhaustion obvious in my voice. His warm mahogany colored eyes were scanning my face and then the rest of me in a way that was both clinical and caring.</p><p>“M’ok I’ve had worse,” I tried reassuring him, I wasn’t sure it worked given that his fingers tensed before he forced himself to relax them, “Really, I’ve had worse than a broken leg and a concussion.”</p><p>My r’s and l’s sounded like w’s and I’m sure I was baby talking at this point. Not really a great way of reassuring him… I couldn’t help it though when I was in pain or tired I started baby talking which isn’t a great habit for an adult but I’d never really cared what people think so.</p><p><em>I had been through worse though my Mother had tried killing me over and over again for a decade and a half. </em>Which was always distressing to think about. Wait. I squinted my eyes up at Tom who looked murderous all of a sudden. His eyes were darker than before, he was glaring deeply though not at me, and he was baring his teeth in a snarl. He looked less than perfect in a way that was quite charming.</p><p>“I said that out loud didn’t I?” I speculated quietly unaware that I was once again speaking out loud, “Y’know you’re really pretty when you’re angry.”</p><p>Tom wet his lips and then opened his mouth to say something as my chest pain surged up again and I choked bowing my head. This time while it felt icy hot instead of just burning. It coursed through my body painfully, sparks of pain prickling my fingertips. I heard a deafening shattering sound before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think?<br/>What do you think I hinted at in this chapter?<br/>Also yes my character's hair is green I love dyeing my hair<br/>My hair is also green at the moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry this is so late I live in America so a bunch of stuff came up<br/>I live in a city where a lot of the police violence is happening and the protests became riots<br/>So like I didn't write for a while<br/>But my next chapter is finally finished yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was black I was only somewhat aware of what was happening. My brain was foggy I remember Tom and something… something happened? But what, what happened? I couldn’t open my eyes they stayed shut no matter how hard I tried. I could vaguely feel fabric under me the skin of my fingers, arms, back, and legs in contact with it.</p><p>I fought for clarity tuning into my other senses. I heard- I think I heard Tom. <em>No Don’t! She needs-… I don’t care!…  focus on… I’m only bleeding… hurry… my soulmate! </em>Tom was hurt? How did Tom get hurt? I could somewhat feel my brow furrowing as this realization broke through my fog. Panic surged through me. No! Tom can’t be hurt he has to be okay!</p><p>I could feel my back arching slightly as heat surged through me again. Without my control over my body I could feel a scream rip out of my throat. Tom’s voice reached my ear sounding panicked, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. I felt magic, magic that wasn’t Tom’s, slide over me.</p><p>A woman’s voice slightly clearer than Tom’s and closer rang in my ears. <em>She has… block on her magic!... explains the lack of control… old injuries… abused for certain… possibly an… as well… not equipped to deal with… she will need to go to St. Mungo’s…As her soulmate you can… need to fire call…  </em>I felt magic slide over me again and I felt my consciousness fade.</p><hr/><p>I inhaled sharply as awareness creeped back in. I could feel someone’s hand in my right, their fingers tightened as my fingers twitched.</p><p>“Samantha?” I heard someone cautiously ask sounding rough. That elegant velvety voice sounded familiar, as rough as it was currently. Who? Memories rushed back from before I passed out. Oh, that was Tom’s voice.</p><p>My eyelids fluttered a little as I groggily opened my eyes and then I winced as light shined in my face. The white ceiling came into focus for me through the streaks of sunlight. I blinked slowly a few times as my hazel eyes adjusted. I idly wondered how my eyes must look contracting with more warm brown showing in the center of my eyes and the dilating appearing to be only a bright forest green. I hated waking up and having my focus go in and out for a minute or two.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Tom breathed out his thumb stroking my inner wrist lightly sending shivers up my arm, “You’ve been unconscious for nearly two weeks now.”</p><p>Two weeks? That was mildly alarming. I breathed out and closed my eyes as I took stock of my body. Which surprisingly held no pain now that I think about it. I breathed in and noted how my chest didn’t hurt, my leg and my head no longer pulsated with pain. I felt better than I had in… well forever. I had never felt this good. My body no longer had aches and pains that had been here my whole life. I could also feel… something inside me, something that felt very similar to what Tom’s magic had felt like the day before but not quite the same. It both soothed me and made me unsettled to feel something like that.</p><p>“I-I feel good?” I questioned unsure cracking my eyes open again, “I never feel perfectly fine, what’s going on?”</p><p>I swung my bleary eyes to my right to look at Tom. As my eyes focused I noted that he was slouched slightly, his shoulders slumped, a few curls of his midnight-colored hair were out of place in front of his forehead, he had a book closed on his lap, his robe was on the back of the wooden chair he was sitting on, and his grey blazer was unbuttoned showing the black sweater he had on underneath it. He must have been here for some time today if he isn’t as put-together as he was when I first saw him.</p><p>“What’s going on,” Tom seethed his mouth and jaw tight as he leaned forward more obviously trying to rein in his temper, “is that you were abused, had your magic inhibited, and received no medical treatment your whole life. You had to be sent to St. Mungo’s Hospital because the school’s Mediwitch couldn’t handle the severity of the issues you were dealing with. You had to be put in an induced coma while they dealt with all the damage done to you.”</p><p>Tom breathed in nostrils flaring and then exhaled shakily out the mouth. I gaped at him slightly eyes wide as he lifted my hand and brought his forehead down to rest on it. Magic? I have magic, what? Dealt with? Does that mean everything was fixed? How? He breathed in for a few more moments before continuing speaking.</p><p>“The block on your magic would have killed you had it been on for any longer or a great deal sooner had you been fully human,” He raised his head slightly to brush his full mouth shakily over my hand before breathing out, “I could have lost you just as soon as I’d met you.”</p><p>“What?!,” I gasped out louder than I had intended, “What do you mean not fully human?!”</p><p>Tom jerked his head up his mahogany eyes widening. His curls bounced on his forehead once from the motion. Oops probably not the best response to him being scared I was going to die but I need to know why he doesn’t think I am 100% human.</p><p>“You don’t know,” Tom stated blankly shocked, “You- of course you don’t know you would have been rather young when the block was applied it might have repressed signs of it.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know I had magic!”, I exclaimed pushing myself up onto my left elbow, so I wasn’t lying down while we talked, “Though… I guess that does explain some things I vaguely remember from my childhood. I just thought I was crazy like everybody said I was.”</p><p>I had muttered the last part, but I think Tom heard me anyways because his deep brown eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed. He has really long eyelashes which makes me jealous because I think his are longer than mine. Okay you’re getting off topic again Samantha focus. Also, I’m pouting, and the current conversation doesn’t call for pouting.</p><p>“You are <em>not </em>crazy,” Tom snapped sharply making me blink startled, “Those imbeciles had no idea what they were talking about. I’m sure things happened around you that you couldn’t explain away as an active imagination and the people around you couldn’t grasp what was happening with their simple minds.”</p><p>Tom continued gentling his voice significantly though I could still hear the underlying tension, “A human would have died after only a few years under a full block on their magic, five at most, and you survived over a decade under it according to the healer’s scans. Not only that but your magic was breaking through it. Healer Galen suspected you at least had some creature blood from that. Now, what do you remember doing when you were a child.”</p><p>I took a deep breath taking in all this information and his not-question because that was definitely a demand. So, I have magic. This magic was blocked? Is that like sealing it or something? And normally this would kill me… if I was human that is… I breathed in deeply again and sighed. The only person I could think of that would do something like this to me is my mother. This is so surreal, like something from a movie.</p><p>I vaguely heard someone clearing their throat as I got sucked deeper into my thoughts. What could I possibly be if not human? I don’t know the names of any creatures that exist in my universe. I didn’t even know any existed in the first place. Again, I heard someone clear their throat. I blinked and flicked my eyes up for half a second before my eyes fluttered and I spaced out again. There’s something nagging at me in my brain that I can almost remember. Something my mother said more than once as a kid, what was it?</p><p>“Are you going to answer me!” A voice snapped waspishly.</p><p>I startled looking up to see Tom glowering at me. He didn’t seem angry just annoyed and impatient. He was actually pouting slightly though I don’t think he realized it. That is super adorable. Like so adorable I want to melt and squeal and squeeze him in a giant hug. Wait what had he asked before? No wait he hadn’t asked something he demanded I tell him something.</p><p>Stunned by how cute he was I blurted, “Sorry I don’t listen to demands from someone with no nose.”</p><p>We both paused startled staring at each other with wide eyes. Tom was gaping at me his mouth slightly open and his brow was wrinkled. He looked extremely perplexed by what I had just said. Which makes sense ugh Samantha he has no idea what you’re talking about, why did you open your stupid mouth. I grimaced sheepishly at him.</p><p>“What?” Tom asked sounding slightly strangled, “I do have a nose. What kind of nonsense are you going on about?”</p><p>I hummed averting my eyes, “Doesn’t matter… I’m just a sassy person. I say sassy things. It’s a thing. Respect the thing.”</p><p>“Sassy?” Tom sounded out the word obviously unfamiliar with it.</p><p>I looked back at him confused, “Huh? You don’t know the word sassy? Is it like an American thing then? A future thing? It means uh… the same as cheeky I’m pretty sure or something similar. Sarcastic, cocky, talkative, but in like a charming way?”</p><p>Tom stared at me dark eyes intense for a beat before sighing heavily, “We have gone far off topic. Would you <em>please </em>tell me what you can remember from your childhood? Specifically, anything that could be related to your magic.”</p><p>I heard him mutter under his breath about having a lengthy discussion about the other aspects of my childhood later. I cocked my head to the side and nibbled on my bottom lip as I thought about the particular moments he wanted me to talk about. I was always positive that they happened, but people always said that I imagined it and if I insisted, they called me crazy.</p><p>“Well…” I haltingly started eyeing him warily, “I remember shattering things with my bare hands a lot as a kid. Not like something made of glass, no I remember shattering steel with my bare hands, <em>on accident</em>. I could also lift a huge amount of weight with almost no effort.”</p><p>I paused to collect my thoughts and to gauge how Tom was feeling about this. He was leaning forward more over the bed, his hand around mine which I had forgotten about had tightened, and he had an intrigued gleam in his eyes. I’m not sure why his hand is so comfortable in mine I normally hated strangers touching me. Tom nodded at me encouragingly his mouth turning up at the corners. I could tell his smile was part to reassure me and partly genuine.</p><p>I opened my mouth to continue but paused and closed my mouth with a snap at the sound of footsteps. I turned my head towards the left where the door was. I eyed the thick wooden door before swinging my gaze to the corner. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall getting closer to us.</p><p>“What is it?” Tom asked, I could hear the curiosity in his voice.</p><p>“I can hear someone walking down the hall,” I answered distractedly, “Can’t you?”</p><p>“No, I can’t,” He remarked intrigued, “You must have hearing greater than that of a human.”</p><p>The footsteps stopped outside the door to the room we’re in. The handle started turning and I could hear the click of the latch. I could feel Tom shifting to my right and it felt like he was going to pull his hand away. I tightened my grip slightly and he paused before squeezing back and leaving his hand there. The door swung open to reveal… a shit ton of lime green?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw ik abused girl ends up in fandom world is a trope <br/>But these are my actual experiences just with magic involved <br/>Well mostly my actual experiences I don't remember it all super clearly cuz I was a kid<br/>Also it's relevant to the plot so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes this is another chapter!<br/>I have been soooo busy with school but I wanted to write this<br/>I sadly struggled with this chapter for so long too sigh<br/>But I think it turned out well in the end so here you go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared in mild horror as a woman in unflattering bright lime green robes and a lime green pointed hat with a very short brim daintily stepped into the room. I vaguely remember the description of the healer’s robes in Harry Potter being lime green. I had laughed at the time because that would give people migraines but… she actually is wearing lime green robes. I tore my gaze off her robes to see what she actually looked like because I honestly didn’t register her face at all with that color obnoxiously in my face.</p><p>She is interesting to look at though as an artist I found everybody interesting to look at. She looks about 40 years old she has deep lines around her mouth but other than that has no other wrinkles. So, she must smile a lot. She has dark brown hair pinned atop her head and mostly covered by that garish hat. She looks a little cornered now her lips pursed slightly, and her eyebrows drawn up slightly at the middle of her face.</p><p>I blink startled as Tom taps the top of my hand with his thumb a few times. I turn my head slightly and swing my gaze to him and he gives me a pointed stare. I’m positive he meant it as ‘You are intimidating the healer with your stare’ but… his stare was startlingly attractive. C’mon Samantha you are several years older than him he’s a minor get your thoughts under control. You aren’t thinking anything horrible yet but don’t go down that rabbit hole.</p><p>His gaze turns predatory as he scans my face obviously reading some of what I’m feeling now. Though for some reason his body language and expression were screaming more lovesick which isn’t the feeling I’m getting from him currently. I turn my gaze away from him my cheeks pinking slightly as I clear my throat embarrassed. The healer is now gazing at us amused and fondly reminiscent. Oh. That was why he was looking lovesick to make the healer find me less intimidating. Very manipulative of him though I didn’t expect any different. I’m kind of impressed actually.</p><p>“Ah young love,” The healer says fondly, “Reminds me of when I met my soulmate. All of the awe of finally meeting the one.”</p><p>I just blink at her not sure how to respond to that. I am not in love with Tom, I just met him. And I don’t really want to hear about how she met her soulmate. I don’t even know this woman’s name. Luckily, Tom starts talking drawing attention to him.</p><p>“Healer Galen was just telling me about how she met Adelaide the other day,” Tom said with a slight smile on his face looking (falsely) friendly, “It was a heartwarming story maybe you’ll get to hear it someday.”</p><p>He directed the last part at me almost cheerfully. Huh, he just complimented the healer and her soulmate all while implying we won’t be talking about it right now. All politely too. I wouldn’t have done that I probably would have been blunt and accidentally insulted her. I can word things like that, but I refuse to lie, even a white lie, and I dislike manipulating people myself.</p><p>“Right,” Healer Galen nods straightening herself out, “I came in here to get you up to date on your treatment now that you’ve woken.”</p><p>Healer Galen paused reached into the large pocket in her robes and pulls out a clipboard with pieces of parchment on it.</p><p>“I wrote down a list of instructions for you to follow these upcoming weeks,” Healer Galen steps forward and hands over the top piece from the pile, “We fixed most of the damage from the abuse (she paused awkwardly here) and the damage from the block on your magic. You still will need to take a few potions daily though to strengthen you core and to heal the damage from the lack of nutrition as a child. Any questions?”</p><p>“Um,” I started awkwardly unsure how to respond, “Yes actually. What’s a magic block and what do you mean by core? Also… what potions exactly am I taking? I’m allergic to penicillin so if any have that in them, I can’t take it. And what is a potion exactly? Because I have heard of them in games and fiction, but I don’t want to assume it’s the same.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Healer Galen softly said in horror, “You don’t come from a magical family, do you?”</p><p>Healer Galen let out a shaky breath her eyes wide. I stared back at her in confusion then looked at Tom in askance. Tom looks a bit shocked himself but also deep in thought.</p><p>Tom faced me and read the confusion on my face elaborating, “This is troubling because this means that someone specifically targeted a muggleborn child to put a block on their magic. That means they have a way to track muggleborn children. There also would be no way for the crime to be found out unless a circumstance like the one you went through happened which is unlikely.”</p><p>“Oh,” I replied blinking at him, “Yeah I can see how that would be a problem. My family is definitely not magical. My mother and my dad would use magic all the time if they had it.”</p><p>“Though,” Healer Galen speculated, “your family might be descended from a squib. I’m not sure how else you could possibly be a creature otherwise since you aren’t a werewolf or a vampire.”</p><p>Healer Galen looked quizzical now peering at me.</p><p>My brow furrows, “Tom mentioned that you think I am a creature. What exactly is a creature and why do you think I’m one?”</p><p>Healer Galen lifts her hand to her mouth thoughtfully, “It simply isn’t possible for you to have survived the block on your magic as a human, but you don’t have the traits of any of the creatures we have documented. You do have some properties that aren’t human, however. To answer your question a creature is any humanoid being with sentience which can further be sorted into light, neutral, and dark based on their traits. Technically all creatures are supposed to be registered in the ministry of magic but Tom here was worried that your attacker would find you so I gave a vow I wouldn’t expose your secrets.”</p><p>Healer Galen smiles softly at the both of us when she mentions Tom’s worry for me before she grins ruefully, “Plus I’m not sure what creature I would even register you as!”</p><p>She continues in a concise manner, “So a potion is a magical mixture brewed in a cauldron with numerous magical effects. They are brewed from ingredients with magical properties, so you needn’t worry about any muggle ingredients being in them. You have several you need to take every single day without fail for the next 3 weeks.”</p><p>Here she pauses to check that I’m taking her seriously, “The first potion is to strengthen your core and its is called the Caput Confortans potion. The second potion is to help regain the nutrition you didn’t get as a child and is called the Nutrition potion. The last potion is to strengthen your bones because they aren’t as strong as they should be, called the Os Fortis or Strong Bone potion.”</p><p>I nod looking between her and the paper she gave me earlier which outlined all this information.</p><p>“Will this conflict with muggle medication,” I asked mangling the word muggle, “Because I have daily medication I need to take for my mental health.”</p><p>“Hm,” Healer Galen shifted from one foot to the other, “No, I don’t think it should conflict because muggle medicines don’t have magic in them. What’s this medication for? We might have an equivalent.”</p><p>“My brain doesn’t produce enough of a certain chemical,” I start before pausing to try to think about how it was explained online and by my doctor, “Because I am lacking this chemical in my brain I get intense feelings of fear, extreme terror, and panic without any cause or little cause. With these medications my brain has enough of the chemicals it needs and doesn’t do that as often. Almost not at all anymore.”</p><p>Healer Galen frowns at this description, “No I don’t believe we have anything that can help with that. I will look into it and contact you if I find anything.”</p><p>Tom also frowns looking at me more closely clutching my hand tighter, “You need this daily? Do you need it right now?”</p><p>“I-,” I started swallowing the automatic denial coming up my throat and actually assessed my mental health, “I am starting to get shaky and my heart is starting to pound. I should take it yes. I have daily medications and one that lasts 6 hours to take for when I get very anxious in my purse. Actually, I’m more surprised I’m not worse right now I’ve been off it for 2 weeks, now right?”</p><p>“Yes it’s been two weeks exactly,” Tom stated firmly looking concerned, “The medication is at Hogwarts in my dorm room. I’ll floo to Hogwarts and come back as soon as possible.”</p><p>He got up as he finished his sentence pulling his hand out of mine and twisted to grab his robe from the back of the chair. I felt a spark of panic that I tried to squash unsuccessfully as my hand clenched now that he wasn’t holding it. He pulls on the black robe over his uniform and buttons the blazer he has on leaving the robe open. He then reaches up and smooths the slightly disarrayed curls the color of the night sky off his forehead.</p><p>Tom looks down at me taking in my now blank expression worriedly, “I’ll be back as soon as possible, dearest.”</p><p>“Do you want me to stay with you while he’s gone dear?” Healer Galen asked me unsurely her brows drawn.</p><p>I shook my head mutely unable to speak without much difficulty now that my anxiety was choking me up. Tom strode out of the room with urgency and a quick glance back at me from the door left. I hadn’t taken my eyes off of him until he left, and once he was gone, I wilted like a flower left too long in the sun. My hands are shaking badly now, and I am having to focus to keep from hyperventilating. My chest physically hurt, and I was trying not to cry.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay dearie?” Healer Galen asked in a motherly tone.</p><p>I cleared my throat before forcing the words out, “No, thank you.”</p><p>“Alright,” Healer Galen said softly before making her way towards the door, “I’ll have the potions you need sent here. You can leave anytime today or tomorrow, and Tom can tell you more once you’re feeling better emotionally.”</p><p>She stepped out softly shutting the door behind her with a light click. I peripherally listened to her walk down the hall before completely shutting down and spiraling into nothing.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking about writing a chapter in Tom's POV<br/>so that you can understand exactly why he reacts the way he does towards Samantha<br/>Definitely need a chapter from his childhood too at some point<br/>What do you all think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, yes I'm still working on this fic<br/>I just have an awful time figuring out how to fill in the in between parts<br/>I have no idea when the next chapter will be either<br/>but here's this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like both forever and no time at all but Tom is coming back into the room. I can hear his footsteps (purposeful, quick, long strides) approaching the room. Hadn’t he left just a minute ago? The white noise in my head is almost deafening as I lift my head from in between my knees. When had I put my head there? I blankly stare at the wall across from me as I hear Tom enter the room. </p>
<p>“Samantha?” Tom asks, “I have your purse here, which of the medications do you need?” </p>
<p>I’m silent, I can’t speak. I’m frozen in a panic induced haze. I want to say that I need the green ones but I can’t. I hear him approach and feel the dip in the bed as he sits next to me.</p>
<p>“Samantha?” Tom asks tightly, somewhat lost and concerned. </p>
<p>I twitch my head slightly towards him, my eyelashes fluttering slightly but I can’t do anything more than that. I hate it when I get like this. It’s like I’m trapped in my own head. </p>
<p>“It seems that you can’t answer…” Tom trails off thoughtfully, “How about I read the name of each bottle and you react to the right one?”</p>
<p>I turn my head slightly more towards him and blink my eyes slowly. He is leaning down to watch my face carefully. Tom reaches into my purse and pulls out three bottles. He reads off the name of the first one. </p>
<p>“Lamotrigine” </p>
<p>I don’t react.</p>
<p>“Hydroxyzine”</p>
<p>I blink slowly at this one and he relaxes his shoulders some. </p>
<p>“Alright, can you take it yourself?” He asks, staring into my eyes. </p>
<p>I try reaching up and grabbing the bottle. My arm just lays there. Move, move already dammit. Argh! I wish I could fucking move when I get like this. My mouth turns down into a slight frown. Tom is still staring intently. </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a no then,” He dryly stated, opening the bottle with my medication after carefully reading the directions on the front. </p>
<p>Tom takes one carefully between his fingers and reaches down to take my face in his hands. He tilts it up slowly and opens my mouth placing the pill on my tongue. He shuts my jaw for me and I swallow reflexively. He doesn’t let go of my face still cradling it. I look down at his chest embarrassed all of a sudden. </p>
<p>“I suppose you can’t tell me how long it will be until it takes effect,” Tom mused absently stroking my right cheek softly. </p>
<p>I feel a blush rising on my cheeks from embarrassment. Yes, embarrassment and nothing else. Absolutely nothing else. Tom just hums, still stroking my cheek. </p>
<p>“That’s alright,” Tom soothingly said, “We can stay like this until you feel better.” </p>
<p>What the heck. This was extremely supportive especially compared to other people in my life. And it’s coming from Tom Riddle of all people. I glance up at him and he smiles at me gently. What the fuck… this is so out of character for him. I get that we’re apparently soulmates but that doesn’t explain why he’s so sweet right after meeting me. He seems so genuine... and since I could tell when he was being fake earlier with the Healer I think it actually is genuine. </p>
<p>We sat there with Tom’s hand on my face and him just drinking in the sight of me while I blush embarrassedly for about 15 minutes before I could start to move and speak again. I sigh in relief and wiggle my toes and scrunch my fingers. I clear my throat a couple times before attempting to speak. </p>
<p>“I-I’m starting to feel better,” I haltingly spoke, “It won’t be long before the medication takes full effect.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Tom said pulling his hand back though he seemed reluctant, “I’ll get you the potions you need to take then.” </p>
<p>“No!,” I exclaim, grabbing his wrist after he pulls his hand away before pausing embarrassed by my actions. </p>
<p>“Uh,” I start, “I mean could you stay?” </p>
<p>“Why?” Tom asked his lips pursing thoughtfully, “Why do you want me to stay?” </p>
<p>“I-,” I breathe out, “It was because you left that I got so bad earlier. I’m not sure exactly why I normally don’t get so dependent on someone. Or at least not so quickly. I normally don’t like someone touching me without asking first either but it seems okay when you do it. I also don’t understand that either. Actually now that I think about it I’m just very confused and-” </p>
<p>“You’re rambling,” Tom interrupted seeming happy for some reason his deep brown eyes soft, “And it’s perfectly normal for soulmates to feel comfortable around each other early on. I’ll explain anything you want me to but we should see to your health first.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, what exactly happened?” I ask leaning forward, “I remember a shattering noise and that’s it.” </p>
<p>Tom sits on the bed again twisting his hand so he’s holding mine rather than just me holding his wrist. </p>
<p>“Your magic corroded the block on it causing it to break apart,” Tom started looking serious, “This caused your magic to burst out uncontrollably. Destroying things around you and hurting yourself. It will be a while before you have full control.” </p>
<p>“Destroying things?” I question, surprised, “Did anyone else get hurt?” </p>
<p>“Yes, you broke apart one of the fireplaces in the Slytherin common room, shattered a window, and set the beds in the hospital wing on fire,” Tom deflects without a single hint in his body language that he’s avoiding something. </p>
<p>I squint my eyes at him taking in what he said, “You didn’t answer my question…” </p>
<p>Tom sighs before telling me, “Yes, yes, I got hurt from the shattered window. Some lacerations that’s all.”</p>
<p>I scan him over to make sure he’s alright. Starting from his black waved hair I look down at his deep brown eyes and then down his nose to his full lips. I look over his neck and down his chest to his thighs. His body is covered with thick clothes so I can’t see much but he isn’t holding himself awkwardly. </p>
<p>I hum disbelievingly before letting it go, “Alright, I’m glad you seem to be fine now. You are fine right?” </p>
<p>“Completely healed,” Tom reassures scoffing, “Nothing that couldn’t be taken care of right away. Speaking of, are you well enough for me to leave to get your potions?” </p>
<p>“Yeah I am but…” I start thoughtfully, “I’d rather come with you if that’s alright?” </p>
<p>Tom tilted his head to the side slightly as he thought it over, “You’re in your pajamas but that’s not out of the ordinary for the hospital…. I suppose you can come with me since Healer Galen gave you the all clear.” </p>
<p>“Pajamas?” I say quizzically looking down at myself. </p>
<p>I finally note the green and silver pajamas I’m in currently. It’s a soft emerald green pajama set with silver pinstripes and piping on it. The top was a button up with a collar. All of it had a shimmery sheen to it that was very pretty. How did I not notice that I was in entirely different clothing…</p>
<p>“Where did these come from? They look really nice.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” Tom said now confident and assured like he was before I passed out and got in the hospital, “I supplied them and a couple other outfits for you to wear until we get you your own clothing. Actually, I’ll give you privacy to change into one of them so you needn’t walk around in your night clothes.” </p>
<p>Tom then leans over and grabs a leather bag from under the bed and hands it to me. I grab the bag from him and am surprised at how light it is. Tom then gets up and heads to the door pausing before he exits. </p>
<p>“I’ll be just outside.” </p>
<p>I give a quick affirmative before diving into the bag of clothes. The first thing on top was underwear and a bra. The underwear looked more like pajama shorts than what I think of as underwear and the bra was slightly pointed. Ugh pointy boobs. I do not want pointy boobs but going without a bra in this time period would be bad. </p>
<p>I got up and stripped as I pulled out the bra and underwear. I slipped them on surprised they almost fit me perfectly. Almost. If they had fit me perfectly that would have been very sketch. I then lean over and look in the bag again. There were several 1940’s style dresses so shirt dresses. I grabbed one in a dark blue with a red and white floral pattern. I unbutton the top before sliding the dress on over my head and rebuttoning it. </p>
<p>There is also a cloak in the bag, a dark grey wool one which looked warm. Oh right, it’s in the middle of winter. I probably want that though wearing it in the hospital would be overkill. I put the cloak back into the bag for now and grab a small box in the bag opening it to see stockings. I dislike stockings but again they probably are worn religiously at this time though I’m not sure. Hmmm. I decide to forgo the stockings, placing the box back in. And then I pull out a pair of heels. Sadly there are no flats in here or my wedge sneakers. Actually, where are those? I’m going to want those back. </p>
<p>I bring up one foot and then the other teetering with each foot up as I slip on the shiny black heels. They were slightly tight on my feet since I have larger feet. I ignore the other accessories in the bag such as the hats, and the gloves. I make my way towards the door grimacing at the clack of my heels and the way they feel on my feet. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have an idea for the Tom Riddle POV<br/>It'll take place in his childhood<br/>Hopefully it'll be illuminating<br/>I'm not sure if I'll work on that chapter next or save it for later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>